paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Girls VS. Boys: Around the World
This is the girl pups and boy pups face off in a race around the world. (Inspired by the 1987 movie The Chipmunk Adventure) Summary Jake and Ryder have been called to Europe for the annual European Pet Society (EPS) Tour, where animal lovers travel around Europe to discuss ways pets can help people and how to better protect wild environments from destruction and hunters. Jake and Ryder realize that this trip is important to help spread the PAW Patrol around the world, but the travel would be too much for the pups since there is a lot of them. The pups accept their decision to stay behind, despite being a little disappointed that the two have to be away for so long. Some of the pups are more disappointed not to be going to see the some of the world. After Ryder and Jake leave for the airport, the pups decide to go to the local arcade. When Skye beats Chase in a hot-air balloon racing game, Chase gets really upset and calls her "Lucky Puss", and puss is considered an insult to dogs. The two pups get into a heated arguement that causes a bit of a scene. The Punglers, a rich couple, and their spoiled puppies Lovrina the Golden Retriever and Wendy the Shitz Inu, are among the viewers. Mrs. Pungler gets an idea and asks the pups if they are willing to compete in a girls vs. boys race around the world. Chase and Skye agree as they angrily stare at each other. The next day, the two groups meet at the Punglers' mansion on the outside of town. Both the boys and the girls are given a hot air balloon and a chest: the girls' is full of girl dolls and the boys' is full of stuffed animals. Both teams are given a route with several stops. At each stop they must deposit a toy and get a new toy in return to show they were there. In other words, the boys deposit a stuffed animal at each stop and get a doll in return while the girls deposit a doll at each stop and get a stuffed animal in return. The two teams take-off, with a bumpy start with accidentally causes Lovrina to get accidentally stowed away with the girls. Lovrina tries to convince Skye to let her down, but she is more focused on winning the race and showing Chase that she is not a "Lucky Puss". Meanwhile, Chase is also focused on winning and showing Skye that he can beat her at flying hot air balloons. The pups don't realize that spies are following them, a guy following the boys and a girl following the girls, who are both sent by a mystery lady who recieved information from Dawn, the Punglers' maid. Along the way, they avoid the spies and take in the sights of the world. Lovrina even learns about friendship and kindness along the way. The two groups meet in Paris and Skye and Chase are both still holding a grudge and challenge each other to a song battle where the girls and the boys battle in dancing and singing before leaving Paris, unaware that Jake and Ryder were there at the same time. The boys pups end up crashing their now ruined balloon in a jungle next to a native village. The boys are captured by the natives and are used as slaves. (Digging holes, fanning the chief, scratching the natives' itches, and a lot of other silly things like moving pebbles over a little, getting bonked on the head by falling coconuts, and getting Rocky wet) Meanwhile, the girls end up in Egypt and captured by Egyptians, who were hired by the mystery lady and taken to the castle where they are treated as guests, thanks to Lovrina's flattering towards Princess Gilda. Penelope then discovers that someone from the EPS has rescued a baby seal pup from a smuggling poacher and asks her and the girl pups to return him back to his family in Anarctica. Skye thinks it is out of the way, but she then sees that the humidity is causing him to get sick, and begins to realize that she has been a real jerk and taking him back home is the right thing. That night, the girls get the toys back, which were taken for the mystery lady and escape from the palace. Two shady men notice the girls' path change and call Mrs. Pungler, who orders them to capture the girls and take the toys away. Pretty soon, the girls make it to Anarctica and the baby seal is reuinited with his family. However, the shady men attack them, but are halted by the seals and are both arrested by the two spies. The girls learn the truth about the race from the spies, who are really top secret agents from the government. The whole race was a disguise for using them as gem smuggling. The toys delivered contained gems inside and the toys recieved contained large money amounts inside. The girls soon realized that they must find the boys. The spies take the toys for them so the valuables hidden inside can be safely taken care of. They then tell the girls to meet the spies' leader, the mysterious lady at the Adventure Bay airport to deliever boys' toys to her. They soon reach the native village where the boys are tied to stakes and going to become soup for the natives. Luckily, the girls reach them and rescue them and their toys. Skye apologizes to Chase for getting mad at him and he apologizes for calling her a "Lucky Puss". The girls explain to the boys that the Punglers tricked them in order to deliver precious jewels and collect the money. The pups then ride the balloon over back to Adventure Bay. Meanwhile, Mrs. Pungler caught Dawn who was calling the mysterious lady and learns about the pups' plan and that Lovrina has been 'commonized' (as she said). The pups soon crash land at the airport and are confronted by the Punglers. Lovrina doesn't obey their orders to take the toys from them because they are her friends, and the Punglers begin to chase the pups into the airport and into the lobby and decide to use trickery since they don't want to make a scene in front of the people around them. Mrs. Pungler tells the pups that they captured the two spies and the pups realize that they must cooperate with them. The pups are pushed into the Punglers' limo back and find Dawn tied up. With their teeth, they untie her and she tells them that she is an inside agent who disguised herself as a maid to get information on the Punglers for proof that they committed recent jewelry robberies. Ryder and Jake, who just arrived on a plane, see the pups in the back section of the limo and join the mysterious lady in chasing them. They soon lose them due to a car crash. At the same time, Mayor Goodway is driving towards the airport to pick up Ryder and Jake. Pretty soon, the limo and her car approach each other and they pull on the side. The limo runs into a pole and recieves a giant dent in the front while Mayor Goodway yells at them for scaring Chickletta, who is hanging by the chicken feet on her car ceiling. Ryder, Jake, and the mysterious lady manage to catch up with the police. The pups are all reunited with Ryder and Jake while the Punglers and Wendy are arrested by the mysterious lady. Lovrina thanks the pups for letting her stowaway and for showing her that there's more to life than getting pampered. The mysterious lady identifies herself as Madmoiselle Juliana, a French Inspector sent to find out who has been smuggling valuables and stealing jewelry. She happily adopts Lovrina to become her partner. Chase and Skye then start to argue over who actually won the race, but Lovrina tells them that winning doesn't matter when you're having fun with your friends. But then the two pups argue over who would win the Ocean Submarine arcade game and who would win in a race in subs in the sea. The End Characters Main *Chase *Skye *Lovrina *Penelope *Rubble *Everest *Lilac *Rocky *Zuma *Marshall Secondary *Ryder *Jake *Willie (Male spy) *Lily (Female Spy *Mystery Lady/Madmoiselle Juliana Antagonists *Janet Pungler *Mandrid Pungler *Wendy *Punglers' Henchmen Other *Maid Dawn *Baby Seal *Baby Seal's Family (Mom, Dad, 3 siblings) *Seals *Natives *Egyptians *Princess Gilda *Francious Songs *We're Off to See the World *Diamond Dogs *My Mother *The Pups of Rock 'N' Roll Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Summaries Category:Fanon Category:Musicals